


Practically Indecent

by geekkitty (braezenkitty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Tease, Day At The Beach, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sam is Not Amused, cas in shorts, dean is scandalized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/geekkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn’t deal with Cas sitting there next to him with all that skin, just, out there, bare. For the whole world to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started with [this prompt](http://writeaboutnowblr.tumblr.com/post/143127192482/write-this): _"I don’t like leather seats. They stick to my skin." "Then stop sitting in them naked."_ which put so many lovely images into my brain that I just had to write a little something.
> 
> I should also mention that this can take place any time, but I imagine it happening after Lucifer and Amara are taken care of—Cas' grace was damaged somehow but he's had time to recover, life has regained some sense of normalcy (as normal as it can get for the Winchesters anyway) and the boys finally get their day at the beach.

“I don’t like leather seats. They stick to my skin.”

“Then stop sitting in them naked.”

"Dean," Cas said, and Dean wondered how he could possibly express so much frustration with one syllable, "I am fully clothed."

"You call wearing those daisy dukes being _'fully clothed'_?" Dean gestured at the scandalously short denim cut-offs Cas was wearing. "You're practically indecent."

Cas looked down at his lap and threw his hands out in a weirdly human gesture of frustration that made something warm uncurl in Dean's chest. "These shorts are a perfectly acceptable length for wearing in public, Dean. They cover half my thigh--"

Dean snorted his incredulity.

"--and my genita--"

"Wh-okay!" Dean lifted a hand from the steering wheel for Cas to stop talking, "Okay, you can just stop right there, buddy, no need to go into detail."

Cas huffed a breath out in what might've been a laugh, but also could've been a complaint. Dean figured the accompanying eye-roll meant it was the latter. 

"I'm not naked, Dean," Cas said, after a moment of stubborn silence.

Dean applied the brakes to slow Baby down for an upcoming stop sign and a crowd of bikini and swim-trunk clad teenagers waiting to cross the street. He turned to give Cas the side-eye while they waited for the teens to clear the crosswalk. “You’re kind of naked, Cas.”

Dean watched with a smirk as Cas rolled his head over to glare at Dean, but the smirk dropped as Cas’ eyebrow rose and he pinned Dean with his Holy Warrior of God glare. Dean shivered and wondered if the small amount of grace Cas had left was enough to smite him. He was pretty sure Cas wouldn’t actually smite him, but that look still made him squirm.

Dean jumped at a loud honk from the car behind them. He tore his eyes away and realized the teens were nowhere in sight and he was still just sitting at the stop sign. He cleared his throat and focused on the road.

“I’m wearing shorts and a t-shirt, Dean. The definition of naked is the exact opposite of wearing shorts and a t-shirt.”

Dean watched the road and kept an eye on the tourists walking along the side of the road with their flip flops and beach balls. He thought about Cas in his holy tax accountant get up, with the full suit and trench coat, how even loosening the tie or removing the trench coat had made Dean yearn to reach out and touch the revealed skin at Cas’ throat and wrists. He thought about Cas in a pair of worn jeans with heavy boots and a flannel buttoned all the way up to the neck, tucked in under an old olive green military looking jacket he’d found stashed somewhere in the bunker. Dean remembered the warm flush he’d tried to suppress as he had watched Cas pull the ends of the flannel out of his jeans with a scowl after much ribbing about looking like a PTA dad. He remembered Cas as he had looked at the hotel the night before, when he’d said goodnight and shuffled off in a pair of flannel pants, socks, slippers, t-shirt and hoodie. He’d looked so soft and vulnerable, but still covered from neck to toe in fabric and Dean had taken a step towards him, arm already lifting to reach for him before he had stopped himself and gone back into his own room.

Dean couldn’t deal with Cas sitting there next to him with all that skin, just, out there, bare. For the whole world to see.

“Although,” Cas said, pulling Dean out of his head, “I did some research and there is a nude beach, just a few miles further up the road. You know, if you wanted me to show you what naked actually is.”

“Wha—” Dean started, flicking his gaze quickly over to see Cas smirking, _fucking smirking_ , at him. Huh. Alright, if that’s how Cas wanted to play, that’s how they’d play. “Uh, nude beach, huh? Hmm. Okay, I could do with some full body sunning, get rid of my farmer’s tan.” He kept his gaze straight forward, on the road ahead, and hoped Cas didn’t notice the blush creeping up his neck.

“Um, guys?” Sam called from the back seat, “you do realize I’m still in the car, right?”

“Ha,” Dean laughed, “ha, yeah, of course, we were just joking around. Just seeing if you were awake. Ha ha... right Cas?” He’d completely forgotten that his little brother was napping in the back seat. Stupid Cas and his stupid distracting naked skin.

“I wasn’t joking,” Cas deadpanned.

“ _Cas!_ ” Dean hissed.

“Ugh,” Sam groaned, “just let me out here. Please.”

“What? No, Sammy. We’re taking a family vacation to the beach and we’re all going together.” Dean slowed and parked at the next turn out. “To the normal, _not naked_ , beach.” He put Baby in park and removed the keys from the ignition, pushing his door open and stepping out without another glance at Cas.

***

“Ahh, this is nice,” Dean said, digging his toes into the sand and cracking open his second beer.

Sam grinned and held his beer bottle out to tap Dean’s. “Here’s to some well-deserved relaxation time.”

“Hell, yeah,” Dean agreed, turning to his other side to clink Cas’ beer and coming face to face with an ass. Specifically Cas’ very shapely, very scantily clad in the tiniest, clingiest pair of dark blue swim trunks this side of a fucking speedo ass. “Uh... wha—” Dean sputtered like a fish out of water.

Cas finished stepping out of his cut-offs and tossed them on to the seat of his beach chair, straightening up and turning to raise an eyebrow and smirk at Dean.

“Naked, Cas, you’re—uh,” Dean struggled for words as his eyes took in the mile long tan legs, the tiny shorts again, the v of his hip bones, the dusky nipples, one flanked by a single freckle that Dean wanted to kiss ( _and holy shit where did that thought come from?_ ), the thick biceps and strong shoulders, sharp stubbled jaw and dark hair tossed into even more disarray than usual by the ocean breeze, and finally those eyes, bluer than the ocean or the sky behind and above him, “naked.”

“Come swim with me, Dean,” Cas said, holding out a hand, smile pulling up a corner of his pink lips. Dean wanted to know what that smile tasted like. He reached out and let Cas pull him out of his chair and towards the water.

Somewhere in the background Sam chuckled.


	2. Public Indecency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time slowed, and Dean heard only the roar of the ocean, the mingled sounds of his and Cas' increasingly rough breaths, and the accelerating thud of his own heart pounding in his chest. Everything that wasn’t Cas or ocean or blue faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a sudden burst of inspiration today and had to write more of this. So for those of you who wanted more, enjoy!
> 
> I have one more chapter planned and partially written, and will hopefully have that finished and posted by this weekend.

“Are you going to swim in your clothes?”

The question snapped Dean out of his panic over the fact that Cas was pretty much naked and holding his hand. “Huh?”

“Your clothes, Dean. Most people remove at least some of their clothing before swimming.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Dean said. Then he spiraled into panic again, because that meant getting undressed in front of Cas.

“I'll be in the water. Join me when you're ready?”

“Yeah, uh, ok.” Dean let Cas’ hand slip from his and watched him walk out into the waves. He almost ran after him fully clothed when all the feelings from the last time he'd watched Cas walk into a body of water came flooding over him. But this was different. There was no ragged trench coat billowing out behind him—he was all smooth, tan skin that almost glowed under the bright rays of the sun. The water was rolling waves curling around his ankles, not smooth and placid and waiting to slip over him like he'd never been there in the first place. It wasn't the same. Dean sucked in a lungful of salt tinged air and let it out in a whoosh, trying to calm the quiver in his stomach.

A few more breaths steadied him, and when Cas turned back to smile and wave he was able to return the gesture with an almost authentic smile of his own. But then Cas turned back towards the ocean and walked farther out, until the waves began to swirl around his thighs and Dean was struck with the sudden panic that Cas probably didn't know how to swim. He had to get out there.

Dean pulled his t-shirt off over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. Only then did he remember he hadn't bothered putting on any kind of swim trunks, not expecting to actually swim in the ocean. He thought he'd just sit in his beach chair with his bare feet in the sand and have a few beers while soaking up the sun. He hesitated with his thumbs tucked into the waistband of his jeans, but the idea of Cas being out in the ocean by himself spurred him on.

“Fuck it,” he muttered to himself, then shoved his jeans off and stepped out of them. He adjusted the waistband of his boxer briefs, glad he had grabbed a dark blue pair that morning instead of white ones that probably would've gotten him arrested for indecent exposure as soon as he stepped out of the water.

A couple of women in bikinis walked in front of him, giggling and shooting unashamed glances at his goods. They were the type of women he'd normally be all over, and judging by the looks they were giving him he'd have no problem getting invited back to their hotel room, but they were blocking his view of Cas. Dean nodded awkwardly and walked past them, leaving them and his discarded clothing on the sand.

Cas was standing in waist deep water now, and Dean made a beeline towards him.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, turning to fix smiling blue eyes on Dean. “Glad you finally decided to join me.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said with a dopey grin. Cas was beautiful, his hair all windswept and his eyes sparkling. Dean wondered why he'd never noticed it before. No, that wasn't right. He'd noticed it, he just hadn't been willing to consciously acknowledge it before.

Cas looked out at the horizon, raising a hand to shield his eyes. Dean’s eyes trailed down his arm and lower, seeming to move of their own volition, and his brain promptly closed up shop at the sight of Cas’ naked torso up close. The protective sigil tattoo under his ribs flexed as his chest expanded with every breath he took, and the tanned expanse of his stomach was covered with a sheen of ocean spray, making his skin glisten in the sun. Tiny droplets of water clung to the smattering of dark hair beneath his navel and Dean clenched his hands to keep from reaching out and touching.

Well there was no denying it now; he was definitely attracted to Cas.

“Come on,” Cas said, and Dean snapped his eyes back up to his face with a sheepish grin. Cas just smirked and walked further into the ocean, bobbing up and down each time a wave rolled past. Dean followed, like a puppy drooling over a bone dangling in front of his face.

Before he knew it, Dean’s feet could no longer reach the sandy ocean floor and he and Cas were just head and shoulders above the water. Cas turned towards him, smiling his small, lopsided smile, and his subdued laughter rumbled across the water each time a wave lifted him up. Dean felt lighter than he ever had before, floating on that sound as much as the waves.

“You know how to swim, Cas?”

“Dean, I've been around for millennia. Did you really think I'd never gone swimming before?”

“Well, pardon me old man, but angels don't exactly seem the type to go for frivolous activities like swimming.”

“You do have a point. This is the first time I've ever gone swimming for fun,” Cas said, pausing to dunk his head under the next wave. When he came back up he pushed his hair off his forehead, leaving it sticking up in front. Dean huffed a laugh at how ridiculous he looked. “But being banished doesn't always mean you end up on dry land.”

“That's a hell of a way to learn to swim. Talk about being thrown into the deep end.”

“I don't understand that reference,” Cas said, cocking his head.

“The deep end, like in a swimming pool? It's a phrase--”

“Dean!” Cas called out, interrupting Dean’s explanation, “something just touched my foot!”

Dean chuckled as Cas scanned the water around him in a growing panic.

“There's something dark in the water,” Cas said, squinting to try and see beneath the waves.

“Probably just a--” Dean started, before being interrupted by a sound he never would have expected to come out of Cas’ mouth, something he could only describe as a squeal. Before he could fully register what was happening, he had an armful of terrified angel doing his best impression of an octopus and whatever Dean had been about to say died on his lips.

“It touched my foot again!” Cas said, tightening his limbs around Dean’s body. Dean struggled to keep his head above water and keep breathing as Cas climbed him like a damn tree, pressing entirely too much naked skin against him.

“Um, Cas?” Dean said, struggling to keep his voice steady.

“Yes?” Cas answered, jerking his head around to try and find whatever it was he thought he saw in the water.

“Dude, you're gonna drown me if you don't ease up,” Dean said, sputtering and spitting out a mouthful of salty water.

“Dean, what if it's a shark?” Cas asked, not seeming to realize _he_ was the one putting _Dean_ in mortal danger at the moment.

“It’s not a shark,” Dean said, hoping it wasn’t actually a shark. He leaned back and kicked his legs, pulling at the water with the hand that wasn’t currently wrapped around Cas’ back trying to keep him from climbing up any farther and pushing Dean’s head under the waves.

They made slow progress back towards the beach, Cas still clinging and glancing around the water anxiously. When Dean's toe dragged against sand he almost sighed in relief. If he could just get a little farther he could get his feet on solid-ish ground and might not end up drowning today.

Then something brushed against his leg. His limbs thrashed as he tried to quickly move away from whatever it was, but Cas only clung tighter and Dean’s head sunk under water as the thing wrapped around his leg.

Finally one of his frantic kicks hit solid sand and he stood, pushing himself and his angel-octopus hybrid clinger vertical. The thing was still wrapped around his leg, but all his thrashing hadn’t caused whatever it was to bite him so he reached down with his free hand to pull it off. When he had it out of the water, he almost drowned himself again when he threw his head back to laugh.

“Cas, it’s seaweed,” he said between giggles. He held the offending slimy tendril up for Cas to examine.

Cas’ brow furrowed and he squinted at it like he was two seconds away from smiting the damn thing. His chest expanded against Dean’s as he inhaled a deep calming breath, then he looked down with a sheepish grin and their eyes met. “My apologies, Dean. I guess I overreacted.”

Cas looked away then. His grip on Dean relaxed and his legs began unwinding from where they’d been clamped around Dean’s middle. Dean stifled a groan when he realized Cas’ dick, though soft, was obviously being unintentionally ground against Dean’s stomach as Cas slid down his body.

That’s what caused him to lose any and all pretences or composure. Dean dropped the seaweed and before Cas could slide down any farther, his hands plunged into the water to grip Cas’ thighs, holding them in place where they rested at his hips. He dug his fingers into the meaty flesh just below Cas’ ass and squeezed like he’d only dreamed of countless times. Cas’ sharp intake of breath drew his gaze up and he found the endless blue depths of Cas’ eyes boring into his.

Time slowed, and Dean heard only the roar of the ocean, the mingled sounds of his and Cas' increasingly rough breaths, and the accelerating thud of his own heart pounding in his chest. Everything that wasn’t Cas or ocean or _blue_ faded away. Waves continued cresting against them, gently rocking them together, and it was the most natural thing in the universe for them to surge against each other, into each other until Dean couldn't separate himself from Cas or the ocean from the salt on Cas’ lips.

If this was drowning, Dean never wanted to come up for air.

When they finally separated, both panting, Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s with a breathless laugh. “About time,” he said, leaning forward for another kiss and sucking Dean’s bottom lip between his own. When he pulled back this time he let his teeth drag over the sensitive flesh, not exactly biting, but definitely promising more.

Dean followed, pulled to Cas inexorably like the tides being pulled by the moon, but Cas stopped him with a hand on his jaw. His thumb slid through the saltwater on Dean’s cheek, caressing him, and his eyes slid over Dean’s face as if he were trying to memorize every detail. Dean squirmed under the scrutiny and his cheeks grew warm.

“Get a room!” a gruff voice called out from a few feet away, then muttered, “Assholes.”

Dean’s cheeks burned, and he laughed, bumping his forehead against Cas’ chest. The intensity of the moment was broken. Cas laughed too, a soft exhalation of air, and let his legs slide down from Dean’s body. Dean let him go this time, but kept his hands on Cas, gliding up his flanks to rest on his hips.

“We, ah... should probably—” Dean started, not really sure what they should do. Although getting a room sounded like a pretty awesome idea.

“Yeah, we should—” Cas said.

“—do that,” Dean said.

Cas looked up at Dean through his lashes. “You want to—” he said, hesitating, blue eyes searching Dean’s.

“Get a room,” Dean finished for him, and his voice only wavered a little bit. “I mean, if you want to—”

“Yes,” Cas insisted, and smiled, wide and bright.

Dean stilled, savoring that sweet expression of pure happiness that was so rare for Cas. He vowed then and there to make Cas smile as often as he could for the rest of their days together. And then he mentally cringed at himself for being such a sap. One kiss was all it took, he was done for. Young Dean would be rolling his eyes and gagging right about now, but this Dean didn’t really care. If he was being honest, he was done for long ago.

“Okay, let’s do that then,” Dean said, smiling back. He stepped away and turned towards the beach, sliding his hand into Cas' grip. Fingers curled together, they walked back to shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed my words, leave me some love in the form of kudos, comments, and/or general flailing in tumblr tags or my [askbox](https://geek-kitty.tumblr.com/ask)... every comment I get encourages me to keep writing.


End file.
